The Slime Wars
' ' Thirty-eight years ago, nearly twenty years after monsters had started allowing humans to walk among them once more, war suddenly broke out between the slimes. A faction of slimes rose up against Queen Isili, they grew in number in a matter of months and before long fighting broke out among the slime villages between those loyal to the Queen and those wanting freedom. Isili stood, looking over her girls, each were different colors. The eldest was a glittery blue and her name was Galaxi. “What have you found?” “They're moving up to the north side of the kingdom. By my calculations I believe they're trying to seek entrance to ambush us.” “Galaxi, we've seen movement on the west side as well.” A red slime said, fire in her eyes. “Zidris,” Isili looked to the red slime. “Are your troops ready?” “Yes mother.” “I want the two of you to go there now. Hesaphete and Juri, to the east and south.” She said to a purple and green slime. The girls nodded as a yellow and orange slime came up toward her. “And us mother?” “I need you two to send civilians to safety.” They nodded and the six went off to organize and get ready for the fighting. Isili knelt down to the youngest, a gray slime playing with a ball. “Obsidian.” “Yes mama?” “I need you to stay indoors with your brothers.” “Yes mama.” She gave her a smile, amber eyes staring up at her with innocence. Isili pet her softly, her youngest, with the pretty eyes and bright smile. She kissed her head and walked off, neither of them knew that someone had already infiltrated the castle. Explosions erupted throughout the castle town, screams filled the air as fires broke out all over the place. The Queen made it to the battlefield, a sadness behind her eyes as she watched her people explode to bits. She looked for her daughters, engaged in battle with other slimes. She spotted a human female standing in distance, her cloak hid her features. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of her. Why is that woman here? She stepped closer before she ran into battle. She engaged with a slime, corrupted by some darkness and ripped the core right out, she watched it struggle to grab it back as she dropped it, then crushed it under the weight of her heel. The slime burst immediately, splattering her and the ground around her. A distinctive scream pulled her out of rage long enough to look. Galaxi was held up in the air by her core by the woman Isili had ignored on the field, a thing she would come to regret, as she watched her over charge her daughter's core, causing her to explode from the inside out. Isili stepped back, eyes wide in shock, she hadn't expected such a painful and gruesome death. Her eyes moved across the field quickly, looking for her other daughters. She caught sight of Juri, splattering poison across the faces of several slimes, forcing their cores exposed before she was stabbed right through, her core flew out of her body and rolled across the floor, cracked and oozing. Hesaphete and Zidris were back to back, fighting off a wave of slimes coming at them from all sides, they were cornered by the savage corrupted slimes. Isili broke into a run in an attempt to save them, but she was far too late, Zidris's core flew right at her and she managed to catch it. “Oh my darling, please… hold on…. Hold on for mama.” Her voice shook as she turned the core around, but saw the huge gash across it, it was oozing with red. “No...no no….” She shuddered and hugged it to her chest before searching for Hesaphete, the core was in pieces just a few yards away. Anger filled Isili as she gently lay Zidris's core down on the ground. The sound of Cine and Ellis screaming as they charged in filled her ears, they fared better for a time, until they too were gruesomely exploded into little bits. Shaking Isili's screams filled the air, stopping the fighting for a moment as they turned to look at the very angry Queen. She moved backwards into the lake and absorbed the water from it, growing above even the castle. Her rage was immense, and soon, the whole battlefield had been laid to waste as she slammed her hands down on slimes left and right. Cores shattered under the immense weight of her hands. The few on her side that had noticed what she was doing had run off the field to save themselves. The witch in question was also nowhere to be found, when she had high tailed it out of the town, Isili would never know, and at the moment, she didn't care. In her rage she destroyed nearly half the town, and it took the arrival of Zenaris to quell her anger enough for her to return to normal size. “Zenaris.” She whimpered against him, tears rolling down her cheeks as he cradled his wife. Zenaris himself had been covered in blood, he returned with his own troop who had gone to fight slimes attempting to come into the city. He hadn't anticipated that they would actually come here. Had he known he would have remained, he would have been there to protect them. He cradled his wife close. “Shh...Shh I'm here.” “They're gone… all of them are gone...” She sobbed hysterically in his embrace as she melted in him, she was inconsolable. Zenaris was glad he had no face or it would betray his emotions to her. He stroked the back of her head as he rocked her in his arms, the two falling to their knees as slimes on their side slowly came with the remains of their children's cores. He watched them lay them down by them and clenched his jaw. Galaxi, Zidris, Juri, Hesaphete, Cine and Ellis were all gone, his girls, his loves, gone. And his mate was losing her mind in his embrace, her tears brought him so much heartache. He shook as he let out a gut wrenching scream, joining her in her grief. But that was quickly pushed aside when the sound of an explosion came from inside the castle. In moments the two were up and running, their remaining three children had been left inside. Both their minds were racing with panic as they made it to the throne room. Zenaris ran to the rubble after catching sight of a hand struggling. He transformed into a giant and pushed away rocks to see Damascus, covering up Orion with his body, he was badly injured, blood all over him in splotches. “Obsidian!?” Isili screamed out as she moved back and forth, searching the throne room for her. “We… tried to stop him...” “Him? Him who?” Zenaris was pulling the boys out of the rubble and to freedom. “There was a man who came in here, he was here talking to Sidi when me and Orion came in.” “Where is she Damascus?” “I… I tried to get to her but he had her. Mom… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry.” He was in tears as he broke down, his injuries be damned. In the rush to cover his brother from the blast he didn't have time to try to save his sister, he was too young and inexperience, the both of them. Isili dropped down and sobbed softly. She had lost them all. All her girls were gone. Zenaris held the sobbing boys against him as he watched his wife crumble down in the middle of the throne room. “We'll find her Isili. I promise you we will.” Within the next few days the unrest between slimes had gone away as the outside influence disappeared, leaving the kingdom to clean up after the mess as search parties formed to find the missing princess. Category:Backstory